


a bad day

by potatossium



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Unrequited Love, renjun and haechan are roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatossium/pseuds/potatossium
Summary: in which renjun had a terrible day and haechan was his saviour. only to find the said saviour unknowingly gave him the last strike for his terrible day.(i’m bad at making a summary)Don’t like? Don’t read!
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	a bad day

it was almost midnight when renjun finally reached his apartment. he was dead tired. this morning he had to come early to college because of a sudden change of schedule. by early, he meant six in the morning. and after that, his group in laboratory class had to tidy all of the used laboratory equipments because they were the last group to finish.

he didn’t even get to have lunch because cleaning up was over right before the next class begin. and renjun didn’t want to be late for the next class, so instead of having lunch like his friends from the same group, he ran to his class instead, and luckily arrived just before his lecturer did.

class went fairly longer than usual, so it was almost dark when they finally get to leave the class. well sure renjun was grateful for the knowledge, but sitting in that wood chair for 3 hours non stop? pretty much giving him stiff muscles.

and it just had to be worse. when he finally going home with his car, he just had to have a flat tire. so he called the repair shop, waited for about an hour before the repairman finally arrived, sat there watching the repairman fixed his tire for, i don’t know, half an hour? and finally get to go home.

so yes, he hadn’t had any food today (except for two pieces of cookie from his deskmate) and he really felt like fainting. and the thought of his piled up dishes from yesterday really didn’t help. renjun sighed heavily.

he opened his apartment door expecting a messy room and dirty sink, only to find his roommate, haechan, sitting silently on their sofa, staring at his own phone, with a very clean room, and no piling dishes in the kitchen. and renjun was speechless.

“hey, you’re back.”

“yes, i am.”

haechan gave him a sweet smile and reach out to take his heavy bag. “bet you’re exhausted.”

“i surely am.” renjun sat on the sofa and sighed. wiped his face and closed his eyes, trying to take a break because with everything that had happened today, he just wanted to curl in a ball and never care about anything at all. he was just so exhausted.

haechan came back after putting renjun’s bag on the march boy’s desk. “don’t sleep yet, ren. take a shower first. use the warm water. that would help.” he said softly as he ruffled renjun’s hair. “c’mon.”

renjun sighed once more before he gave in and went to the washroom. well, haechan wasn’t wrong. warm water did help on relieving his tensed muscles.

when renjun left the washroom he saw haechan put his white moomin cup on their table. “come here. i made you a warm chocolate.”

renjun would be lying if he said he ever hate haechan. he really loved this man and his extra attentive behaviour. and by love, renjun really meant  that  love. 

so renjun approached his roommate and hug the said boy, hiding his face in the crook of haechan’s shoulder. “thank you.” renjun whispered softly. “for everything.”

“haha, guess you really are worn out, huh?” haechan hugged him back and ruffled the older boy’s soft hair. renjun just nodded a little. “let’s sit, okay.”

so they sat on the sofa, with a cup of chocolate on each of their hands. 

“today has been very, VERY, tiring. i’m just really grateful that you finally tidy up our apartment.” renjun said as he put the cup on the coffee desk in front of the sofa.

“haha, i live here too, you know. and i’m not that messy. i’m just rarely doing it.”

“yeah, yeah, sure chan.”

they chuckled at each other. sitting here together with his handsome roommate, talking about their day, just small conversation to lift up their tiring day. renjun liked it. if it were possible, he would like for time to stop and let him had haechan for longer than just tonight. he was happy at the time.

at least until haechan said,

“so hey, i know this is sudden, but i just have to tell you this, okay?”

his sudden change of tone kind of confused renjun, but the march boy just nod a little, silently asking haechan to continue.

“so.. i don’t know how to explain this any better, but jeno just told me he loved me since freshmen and now we’re dating.” haechan said with a big grin on his face.

and renjun’s heart broke. 

oh gosh, haechan didn’t hear that, right?

renjun’s voice only managed to let out a “what?”

“i said—“ haechan was about to explain but renjun cut him by saying, “shut up! that’s awesome, dude!” with a big grin, following his own. “we have to celebrate this!”

to have his roommate slash best friend told him such a good news, renjun must be happy too, right?

(and if he weren’t, haechan didn’t need to know.)

haechan’s grin grew bigger, and he hugged renjun. “i’m just so happy to find that my crush actually like me too. not to mention he liked me longer than i like him!”

(renjun had been in love with haechan since forever. he had loved haechan much longer than jeno had.)

“i know, right! but my best friend is the most attractive man in the world, if jeno didn’t like you, he lost a lot.” 

“oh shut up you sweet talker.”

their giggles filled the apartment.

(renjun really meant it when he said his best friend was the most attractive man in the world. because, gosh, haechan’s glowing tan skin, his pretty moles constellation on his face, haechan’s beautiful smile, haechan’s unique voice, haechan’s everything. everything about haechan was attractive.)

“anyway, it’s late now, renjun. i know you’re very tired, so we should go to sleep now.” haechan said as he found that his cup of chocolate was finished. renjun nodded and took haechan’s cup to wash it. “you can go to sleep. i’ll wash these first.”

the roommate smiled and nodded. “okay. good night, renjun.”

“good night, haechan.”

as haechan went to his own room, renjun walked slowly to the sink in the kitchen. he washed the two cups silently. now that he was alone, the held back tear finally streamed down his cheeks. he bit his lips, trying to stop the sobs from piercing the silent apartment. it wouldn’t be great had haechan heard him.

renjun put the washed cup down and wiped his face. deep breathes taken to calm himself down. 

_ you’re okay renjun. you didn’t cry in front of him. you looked happy when he told you the news. you did great. _

he repeated in his mind.

_this is better than having him away from you because he wouldn’t have given you the same reaction had you been the one who confessed. haechan is happy because it’s jeno. not you._

and if that the next morning he woke up early again just so haechan wouldn’t see his swollen eyes, haechan didn’t need to know that.

— end.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! back with an NCT DREAM fanfic here. wrote this on a whim, because a bestie of mine said she wanted to read an angst renhyuck/hyuckren au. so here it is!
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading, and please leave your thoughts in the comments ♡


End file.
